


So Close

by noadventureshere



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noadventureshere/pseuds/noadventureshere
Summary: It had been a shit day on top of an already shit week. Ellie had fucking had it. She dug into her desk for the hidden packet of Silk Cut and made her way to the roof.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	So Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsNoggin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoggin/gifts).



It had been a shit day on top of an already shit week. Ellie had fucking had it. She dug into her desk for the hidden packet of Silk Cut and made her way to the roof.

She’d barely gotten to enjoy the first blissful inhale when the access door opened again to reveal Hardy.

She refused to look at him, preferring to watch the ash forming at the end of her cigarette. He just stood staring, slouched and disapproving. “I don’t want to hear it, Hardy. Smoking is bad, got it. Right now I really don’t fucking care.”

The toes of his oxfords edged into her line of sight, the warmth and the nearness of him was lighting up her nerves in a way she hadn’t felt in a long time. Much too long. She glanced at him defiantly as she took a drag. She expected to see disappointment.

What she saw was hunger.

“Jealous?” 

“Yes.” 

She offered him the pack, “One won’t kill you, and if you do keel over, I promise to call 999.”

He shook his head, “Not, it’s not that.” He was staring at her mouth. As she watched, he brought his hand up. She closed her eyes as his thumb stroked her lips. “You’ll have to tell me when to stop Ellie. When it comes to you, I’m greedy.”

She darted her tongue out and caught the tip of his thumb. Salt, ink, yes. “Who says I want you to stop?” His eyes were deep and dangerous. She wanted to be lost in them forever.

The first brief slide of their lips together was over entirely too fast. Ellie licked her lips. “Alec… Yes.”

He leaned into her, as inevitable as nightfall. His lips were chapped, he tasted of the over-steeped tea he insisted on drinking. His teeth were sharp on her lips. It was the best she’d felt in a long time. She drew back to kiss at the corners of his mouth, lick the edges of his stubble. “More Alec, more.”

She pulled him closer and he moulded himself to her. The hardness of the wall at her back and the nascent stirrings of hardness of the man at her front had her gasping. He kissed down her neck, stubble burning across her skin. She twined her fingers in his hair to hold him there. His hands were roaming, stroking her flanks, thumbs caressing her ribs, fingers climbing to cup her breasts. He delved back into her mouth and she welcomed him gratefully. She wanted.

Someone cleared their throat loudly off to the side and brought them back to earth.

“It’d better be urgent,” Alec growled, she could feel the vibrations of it in her belly. Oh yes, she wanted.

“Lab reports came back. You wanted to know.” 

“Put them on my desk, Maryann, we’ll be down in a minute,” Ellie sighed.

They waited until the door closed. “I’m sorry, I can -” He looked embarrassed and hesitant. 

“Alec. Hardy. I’m not forgetting this. Come to mine, when we’re done.”

“Your boys…”

“My boys like you. They can deal with it. We’re not pretending this didn’t happen. I’ve waited too long. I want this.”

Alec’s eyes were shy. Ellie couldn’t wait to explore every fascinating inch. He gave her a slow, chaste kiss, warm and promising. “I want this too. You don’t know how much.”

Ellie grinned. “Back to work, or she’ll come back.” They walked back to their case side by side. Ellie’s packet of Silk Cut forgotten on the roof. 

It had been a shit week. But maybe the rest wouldn’t be so bad.


End file.
